walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Daryl Dixon (Survival Instinct)
Daryl Dixon is a main character from Survival Instinct, Daryl is the character that the gamer plays as. He is also the brother of Merle. Pre-Apocalypse North Georgia Hardly anything is known about Daryl's life prior to the apocalypse, except he grew up with his older brother Merle and abusive parents. Daryl and Merle lived within the mountains of North Georgia, under the roof of their neglectful parents; their father being an alcoholic and abusive and their mother being both that and a chain-smoker. When Daryl was old enough to ride a bicycle, they lost their mother to a house fire that had been caused by her cigarette when she was asleep (or possibly drunk in bed). Merle was at least 12 years old when their mother died, as he was in juvenile detention at the time. Merle raised Daryl to share his beliefs and be tough like a grown man. However, he too was often absent from Daryl's life; part of that had to do with the fact that he was frequently in juvenile institutions. This led to Daryl having to frequently fend for himself. Once, after their mother's death, but before Daryl reached age 12, he got lost in the woods for nine full days and lived off of wild berries and used poison oak as a substitute for toilet paper. Merle was again in juvenile detention (under age 18). When Daryl managed to find his way home, his father had not noticed his absence. He walked in through the back door and then made himself a sandwich. Post-Apocalypse Survival Instinct During the prologue of the game Daryl is hunting with his father, Jess and Buck. During the hunt Buck is killed and Daryl's father is attacked by walkers, getting mortally injured in the process. Jess and Daryl run to the sounds of gunfire and screaming to find him, only for Jess to get bitten on the arm by a walker that he immeadiately shoots. Daryl initially wants to help heal his father but Jess convinces him that nothing can be done to help except kill him inorder to "ease his suffering". Daryl is unable to force himself to kill his father so instead Jess takes Daryl's handgun in disgust and shoots his father out of mercy. Jess and Daryl retreat to Jess' cabin in the woods later that day. Daryl is infuriated by the death of his father and his concern for his presently incarcerated brother, which helps him develop a deep, burning hatred for the monsters. After meeting with Jess in the living room, a group of walkers attempt to attack the cabin head-on. The duo then plan to gather necessary supplies (such as fuel and weapons) in order to escape the woods and find a safe haven. Jess reminds Daryl to aim for Walkers' heads, as they have so far learned it's the only way to kill them. After collecting the supplies from the proximity the two meet up at Jess' truck in order to escape the assaulting horde. On the drive there, Jess shows Daryl sympathy for what happened to his father, only for Daryul to angrily tell him to leave it as it is. Jess sugests they head to a police station and use a radio to tell other local areas about the plague, but Daryl instead insists they find Merle in the Fontana police station. Jess says Merle isn't a necessity, angering Daryl and reluctantly agrees. They reach Sedalia where they find Jimmy Blake, who that mentions that Warren Bedford is trapped in the gas station down the road. Warren sends him to find his uncle Lester's keys to start the gas generator. Daryl finds Lester zombified and puts him down before returning to Warren with the keys. Daryl starts the generator and the noise attracts Walkers to the gas station. Daryl escapes with fuel while Warren's fate is determined by the player's actions. Daryl and Jess exit the town with either Blake or Warren. Their next stop is either a motel in Pemberton or a camp in the forest, where at which point Jess is strangely feeling very weak and tired. In either places, Daryl encounters a police officer from the Pembertion Sheriff Department, who send him to locate a missing partner in exchange for a new vehicle. Daryl finds the officer dead in Pemberton and the other zombified in the camp. After locating the new vehicle, Daryl encounters a zombified Jess, who attacks him and Daryl puts him down. Daryl heads to Fontana to find his Merle as he had planned to. After talking with survivors Anna "Scout" Turner and Noah Cruz in a diner, Daryl finds out that there is a man in the police station shooting survivors and walkers with a sniper rifle. Daryl helps find Scout's friend Mia Park a cinema in exchange for multiple supplies and then heads back to Scout, only to discover that she has left to take Noah and the supplies to a hospital, but left new car keys to Daryl, much to his annoyance. Daryl arrives to the police station roof, where he discovers that the sniper is Merle, who has been severely exposed to the sun, alcohol and pills, making him crazy. Daryl takes Merle to the vehicle and both leave the place. Then, Daryl goes either to a saw mill in Oakview or to a hospital: *If Daryl goes to the hospital, he encounters Noah now healthy. Noah informs him that Scout left to find her father. Daryl goes deeper into the place and discovers that Noah has been captured by a crazy doctor that hopes to use him as a test subject to cure the zombie plague. Daryl has to choose between grabbing medicines for Merle and leaving Noah behind or save Noah from the doctor. After making the choice, Daryl escapes the hospital. *If Daryl goes to the saw mill, he find the place taken by survivors, whom shoot at him because they believe he made the breach in a fence that allowed walkers to take over the camp. He arrives to a building where he meets Mike Swenson, who asks him to join the group. Daryl gets the code to exit door and makes it back to the vehicle. Then, the brothers arrive to Lemon Hill on their way to meet Merle's old motorcycle gang at Jake's Bar in Barksdale, where Merle says he has a surprise ready. There an entire wave of Walkers have overtaken the town, only for Merle to plan out a way to clear the path and keep them from reaching the bar before them. The town was rigged for a fireworks show, and Merle tells Daryl to find some extras boxes while he sets up the gas station. Daryl gets the supplies as needed and uses them to blow up a church full of walkers using the fireworks and a flare. Merle sets off the gas station, killing off the rest, allowing the two to escape the ensuing chaos and drive out to Jake's. Upon reaching Barksdale, Merle heads on hurridley to the bar alone, forcing Daryl to follow him while avoiding occasonal walkers. Upon reaching the bar, Daryl finds Merle interogating his old gang members at gunpoint for information about the whereabouts of his supplies that he left there. Daryl realises that Merle forced him to make the entire trip from Fontana just for his drug stash. Daryl lashes out at Merle, saying he is selfish and that Jess was right about him. Merle tosses the insults aside and points out that the bar has his old crossbow in it ready for him, only for Daryl to get even more annoyed. The rest of the gang break in, causing Merle to run off. They take advantage of Daryl by knocking him out and stealing all the supplies he has on him before going ater Merle. When he comes to, Daryl picks up his hunting knife and crossbow then sets out to have a "talk" with Merle. After locating the bag that has his stolen supplies in it, he sees that Merle is nowhere to be found and heads back to the car to meet up with him at the evacuation point he was going to in the first place, as he knows that is where he would flee to. On the way there, he sees Scout sitting on top of a bus surrounded by walkers, whom he helps. He angrily confronts her about leaving the diner back in Fontana, but she simply says that, if he gives her a ride, she'll make up for it with her assistance. Daryl agrees, albeit peeved, and the two set out to find Merle again. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Daryl has killed: *Jess Collins (Zombified) *Warren Bedford (Caused, Determinant) *Lester (Zombified, Determinant) *Hartwell (Zombified, Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies. Trivia *When Jess shoots Mr. Dixon, he says; "Sorry, brother." This is what Daryl says when he shoots Dale out of mercy in "Judge, Jury, Executioner". *At some point, Daryl encountered an elderly couple, at which the elderly man mentioned searching for their missing daughters, Amy and Andrea. Coincidentally, Daryl will meet the two sisters on his way to Atlanta Survivor Camp in the near future. *When Anna Turner leaves Daryl with her father, she tosses him a red bandanna, which can be seen hanging out of his back pocket throughout the TV series. *Daryl called the walkers "eaters" before he joined the Atlanta group. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Survival Instinct Characters